James and Jean
by mclewisfan
Summary: this is set after "Their Story", following on about James and Jean.
1. Chapter 1

_****Set after "Their Story", when things are starting to get back to normal, Jean and James had progressed together as a couple****_

With Richard being charged for the assault on jean it was also grounds for divorce, which Richard was not happy about. Chris had decided to stay in the house for a while after jean moved back in, he then went backpacking across Europe with friends for a year.

James had moved in considering he had been staying most nights once jean was back in the house. She had spent at least 2 weeks staying with James. She had been out of work at least 2 months waiting for injuries to heal.

There were rumours around the station about jean and James, but they didn't let it interfere with their jobs, they were able to keep their hands off one another.

James had been back to work even though jean was still out on leave, she had been replaced by some Chief Super Bowles, who had an eye for minor things slide, and more laid back really, but ran a tight ship.

Robbie and James had a few sticky cases while jean was on leave. One in particular was a battered wife who on 2 previous occasions had been in hospital for what happened but took no action, and how sad and upsetting it was that it took her death for anything to be done to her husband. He thought of jean.

That night when he went home, he tried to look lively, but she could pick up on his mood. He sat beside her on the sofa, holding his hand and rubbing his knee. "Hay, bad day at work, do you want a cuppa before dinner", he nodded 'yes'.

She went to the kitchen to make the tea and brought it back to him, he looked flushed as if he was crying. He took the cup from jean, took a sip and placed it on the table. He pulled her into a big hug and started to sob. She rubbed his back not letting go. "Shush, it's ok, I'm here, I am not going anywhere", he sat up to look at her. "Robbie rang and told me about it", she kissed his beautiful face, his lips and hugged him again. They just sat there arms around one another for what felt like eternity.

James stopped crying, jean wiping his face, "big boys don't cry", she said to him, "well this big one does", pointing to himself. She took his face in her hands kissing him. With a pouty face she said "I won't let anyone make my big boy cry", also a cheeky grin on her face. "Hay, don't let anyone hear you say that or it will be taken the wrong context 'ma'am'", he was smiling at her now with big puppy dog eyes.

"what did I tell you before James Hathaway don't call me that here, or I will send you home", he was moving closer to her, reaching a hand up her body as she leaned back into the sofa, his other hand on her thigh.

He was climbing on the sofa to her now. Jean was nibbling his chest, "James", she was giggling at him, "yes jean", "I thought I told you, now up to your room, bed for you", low husky voice escaped her. James was planting kisses on her jaw line with his hand moving further up her thigh, "no", still kissing, "because I have to take you with me" saying in a low sexy voice between kisses, "I can't sleep without my teddy", giving her a little squeeze.

In the background 'ding'.

"Now saved by the bell, I have to get up James", trying to push him up still kissing him. He sat back, "you win", letting her up. He followed her to the kitchen. "Something smells nice, what's on the menu" he asked moving closer to jean, rubbing her breast now, she replied "lasagne and salad, you can wait for dessert", slapping his hand away from her breast.

They sat and ate dinner, he poured more wine for both of them, and he spoke first. "Not sure if Robbie told you the full story, but last night and the night before I said I was working late and staying at Robbie's, it was not entirely true, I was actually at a band mates. She looked annoyed but was listening. "Sorry I was not here for you jean, to make you feel safe", she reached for his hand across the table.

"I asked Robbie to say I was there if you asked. I need space to get over that woman, I thought of you, if that were you, how would I feel"? He was saying it slow and sounding upset.

"Hay, finish your dinner first and we will talk ok", looking at him, he acknowledged by nodding.

When they finished they moved to the sofa. They sat facing one another holding hands. "So shy did you not tell me how you really felt about all this, I thought you did not want me, that you were having second thoughts", tears were starting to fall down her face.

He reached her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Jean baby, if I was feeling like this about the case after what you went through, just remembering you in the hospital was enough to give me nightmares", tears still falling down her cheeks.

"A few nights ago you were out meeting the Solicitor, I fell asleep on the chair, I woke up, bad dreams that it was you I was looking at instead of that woman, I didn't want to have that nightmare while lying beside you", he was pulling her close to him now. "I had to go see a therapist to get it out of my system", he was smiling at her now. "Did it help you"? She asked him.

"I think so, I will know tonight, also if I was having second thoughts, it would be about not seducing you sooner", he had his arms around her kissing the top of her head, she gave him a nudge to the ribs. She was laughing at him now "cheeky sod Hathaway, now I recall sending you to your room", she was kissing him and looking at him with raised eyebrows. Oh how he loved when she got all bossy.

"I did say I was taking you with me, can't sleep without my teddy", he was getting up from the sofa taking her hand leading her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When they rounded the top of the stairs he pulled her into his arms, kissing deeply and in between kisses just looking into her eyes. She smiled back at him, "what", looking for an answer. "I just can't help how lucky I am at this moment in time, I don't ever want it to end", kissing her again. She slapped him lightly on the face. He put his hand up to his cheek, "hay what was that for", looking puzzled. "Did you feel that", she asked, "yes, I did", rubbing his cheek now. "well then you are not dreaming this is happening", raising eyebrows at him while walking him into the bedroom, she still had a hold of his hand."

She kissed his cheek where she hit him, "now all better, now into your room", she had his hand leading him towards the bed, "now, I am feeling better, my turn to play", his eyes wide open, big cheesy grin as if to say _what is on your mind_ "what do you want to play, baby", he asked her.

"Well for one to many clothes", she was kissing him helping undress him, he was enjoying this so far. When he was standing there starkers she looked to admire his body reaching out to touch her. "Now jean, I thing you have to many clothes on, let me help you", he helped her out of her t-shirt and trousers, she stopped him there.

She pushed him onto the bed, kissing him, she raised his hands above his head, reaching under the pillow producing his tie. She took his hand and tied it to the bed, repeated the same on the other side. All the while her chest was brushing his face, he was liking this part.

She straddled his hips, bent down to kiss his lips, he let out a moan, she moved to his neck, rubbing her hands down his arms.

She moved to his body, tracing one hand over his nipple and sucking on the other, she could feel him getting aroused.

"ma'am, feels so nice", he said, "good smartarse, I aim to please", she said continuing to kiss his body. She moved lower planting kisses across his stomach. He was getting hard at this point.

"Oh jean, I want you, let me touch you", he whispered with a moan in his voice, "no honey, my turn to look after you", moving lower on his body.

Now settled between his legs spread so she could cup him underneath while sucking on his cock.

She began licking the tip of his cock while stroking him and cupping his balls. He let out a moan and was arching his body towards her. "Oh god I want you, oh god, mmmmm", was all he could muster. She put his cock in her mouth, taking him all in, licking and sucking so hard, "each, don't stop baby, oh I'm going to come, don't stop", she kept up the rhythm. All of a sudden her phone rang with a ring tone set from work, she tried to ignore it and focus on the task at hand, she could feel James building until he came just as jean was taking her mouth away. The phone had rang at least 3 times now, so she thought it must be important.

James was lying on the bed, "oh yeah, oh baby, jean, jean, jean, come back baby", he was lying on the bed as she answered the phone she was hit with flying sperm, "this better be an emergency", she said annoyed that it had disturbed her throws of passion, "oh hi jean, I was just checking how you were feeling", in the background she could hear a man moaning, "oh hi Laura, oh for god sake James point that somewhere else, eeewww", Laura wondering what was going on. "Sorry if I disturbed you I was just checking how you are feeling", said Laura on the other end. "oh sorry for shouting down the phone I just had James come all over me", now Laura nearly let the phone fall, "sorry, did I hear you right, you are in the middle of something with James", shocked and amusement in her voice. "Oh it's alright he isn't going anywhere", she said blowing kisses to James.

In the background he was coming down from his orgasm, wriggling to get untied, "oh come on jean let me out" Laura heard this and had to ask, "jean, according to your present surname you don't sound so innocent, should I be worried"? Laura was finding this funny and amusing. "I probably should let you get back to whatever it was you were at", now jean was starting to laugh. She turned to James and laughing said "Laura wants to know do you need a hand, she could join in", blowing kisses to James and laughing, Laura on the phone, "Jesus jean I did not say that or suggest it, will you stop, I am going to hang up, bye", she put the phone down, James behind her on the bed, "no, jean stop this", she was laughing more. She moved over to James lying beside him on the bed. "I'm sorry honey, I could not resist a joke, I would not do that let anyone else in, I want you and only you", he looked away from her. She undid the tie on each hand and got up off the bed.

She turned away and he grabbed her hand, "come here you little minx, I did not like that trick, now get those clothes off", a tear rolled down her cheek, she put her arms around him and kissed him.

They kissed and touched and explored each other, finding ups and downs and bringing one another to climax.

When they finished they lay on the bed just staring at the ceiling. He turned got up off the bed to throw the duvet over them, he lay besides her putting his arms around her, kissing her slow. She put her arm around his waist.

He lifted her chin to look at him, "jean, don't take this wrong way, or don't be annoyed with me, but would you consider marrying me someday", she was stunned by the question, she was getting out of one marriage for which she was so loved up with the person before marrying them, now here was someone else asking the same question. What if down the line this same fate was dealt to her.

"James, I can't give you an answer but yes someday", he touched her cheek and kissed her, "thank you", she kissed him back, and they drifted off to sleep as they were.


End file.
